


Better Love

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, I made Laurel agressively mentally healthy to make up for all the shit i put her through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: its v. short. dinah is bartending and she asks laurel to try a drink she's concocted. that's it.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Kudos: 2





	Better Love

Laurel closed and locked the door to their apartment carefully and slipped into the crowded bar. She knew Dinah was bartending, but she was pretty sure she could blend in with the crowd and get out without being seen. She was going to a therapy appointment and while she was working on not being embarrassed for needing help, it still wasn't something she was ready to talk about.

Unfortunately, Dinah seemed to have some kind of sixth sense when it came to Laurel. She cringed when she heard Dinah call her from across the room.

Her reticence disappeared when she saw Dinah. Her eyes were bright with excitement and her full lips were curved into a wide smile. Laurel's legs moved with a mind of their own and it was like she blinked and appeared in front of her. She slid onto a stool at smiled at her gorgeous roommate. Dinah smiled back and it took Laurel's breath away.

"You look especially chipper today," Laurel said.

Dinah laughed. "Chipper, really?"

Laurel rolled her eyes in response.

"I came up with a new drink combination and I'm pretty sure I'm a genius. Do you want to try it?" Dinah asked.

Laurel hesitated. One drink couldn't hurt could it? She sighed. "I can't, sorry. I'm trying to cut down on my drinking," she explained.

Dinah smacked her gently on the arm and Laurel's heart sang at the contact. "Proud of you!" Dinah said. "But this drink isn't alcoholic. You're not getting out of this that easily," she joked.

Still blushing, Laurel agreed. Dinah jumped in excitement and Laurel watched as she expertly mixed the drink. She felt her heart rate speed up as Dinah shook the drink above her head, revealing her toned arms. 

Dinah poured the drink and slid it across the bar to Laurel.

Laurel took a sip and set the class on the bar, licking her lips in appreciation.

"It's good," she said. "I guess you are a genius."

Dinah grinned.

"I have to go," Laurel said. She swung her bag over her shoulder and leaned over the bar to kiss Dinah's cheek. Dinah let out a hum of contentment and Laurel's whole body trembled in response.

She leaned back and said a quiet "Bye" before walking away.

She turned back at the door and saw that Dinah was still looking at her. She gave a small wave and a smile before she walked out onto the sidewalk.

She took a deep breath of fresh air, smile still firmly in place. She'd forgotten what happiness felt like. She had to admit, it was really starting to grow on her.


End file.
